


buzzkill

by kagehiras (zomletes)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this for myself but you guys can read it too, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, angst i think, idk this was a vent fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomletes/pseuds/kagehiras
Summary: it was evident to Kaoru that Rei simply viewed him as nothing more than a unit mate.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	buzzkill

**Author's Note:**

> ok so  
> 1) i wrote this in 15 minutes  
> 2) it's not beta read  
> 3) it's a vent fic so my emotions were all over the place lmao

They were both fools. 

They both knew it. But only one of them actually cared enough to acknowledge it. 

Things were much more different from when they were in high school; they’d been careless and reckless and “ooh so in love!” and at the top of everything, but by the time graduation came around, things had drastically changed. 

The two no longer exchanged small glances at each other when around the other, nor did they ever purposely brush their hands together just to get the other to give some sort of silly reaction. They didn’t even bother getting close to each other on stage, with Rei purposely arranging the choreography so that they were on the opposite sides, not once letting them get too close. 

Everything had changed. 

Kaoru doesn’t want to confront Rei about this change. Because if he does, then Rei will have to tell him that things have changed. 

And, for Kaoru, change is never a good thing. 

Rei will tell him that what they had was nothing more than a stupid, little high school fling. That it never truly meant anything. 

And so he doesn’t bring it up. 

Why the hell would he? 

He’d rather look like a fool chasing after Rei for years than to have Rei outright admit that the entire time, Kaoru was living through an unrequited love. 

The late-night phone calls, the secrets shared with one another while they lay in bed together, the stolen kisses right before going on stage, the “I love you’s,” every minute they had shared together, whether it had been something they were fond of or something that had left a bitter taste in their mouths, even after all that, after these past few months, it was evident to Kaoru that Rei simply viewed him as nothing more than a unit mate. 

_Such a buzzkill._

Mumbling incoherent phrases to the ceiling, Kaoru rolled over in bed, hugging his pillow as tight as he possibly could, as he let his mind race and reminiscent over the events that had occurred over the past three years. 

His eyes watered at the thought of Rei being nothing but a fool for pretending these past years. 

Oh, but who was he kidding? He, himself, had also been a fool! 

He had simply been nothing but a fool who chased after something unattainable. 

Still, it did nothing to ease the aching in his chest as he realized that everything had just been make believe. 

If Rei had faked everything throughout their relationship, then what could that mean about everything else Kaoru knew about Rei? Did he ever _truly_ get to know Rei, or was it all just some front because Rei knew how things would go after graduation? What did Rei gain from any of this anyway? 

Kaoru sighed and threw the pillow over his face; he didn’t know what he was supposed to do from this point on, but he did know that, at the end of the day, the two of them had been fools for going along with the love charade. 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey based off fool by cavetown now that i think about it uhhhh


End file.
